1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning device for carpets having long stiff bristles and more specifically used on moving conveyors adapted to support garments to be cut to size by an automatic garment cutter.
The cleaning device is particularly made of a casing containing air blowing nozzles adapted to project air through the bristles for dislodging debris between the bristles. The casing is provided with an aperture on which a suction device is connected for channeling the debris out of the casing after they have been dislodged by the nozzles.
2. Prior Art
Garment cutters are known to operate with a moving carpet having long upstanding bristles which supports a piece of cloth and which will be automatically cut to the predetermined dimensions by a cutting head. It is well known that debris such as lint coming from the cut garments are introduced between the bristles which becomes clogged and prevents proper operation of the cutting head. The carpet forming the conveyor is generally made of a plurality of adjacently mounted elementary surfaces provided with bristles. These elements are individually removed and shaken with the bristles pointing downwardly so as to eliminate lint logged in between.
Another known method for cleaning the carpets provided with long upstanding bristles consists in using a strong vacuum cleaner having a suction opening adapted to glide over the upper end of the bristles. The efficiency of such a system is limited when the bristles are relatively long and when the lint and debris are clogging the interstices between the bristles.